The purpose of the proposed research is to gain quantitative intracellular information about a specific dorsal spinal cord neural network which will be of use in understanding the neural basis of cutaneous sensibility. The major objective is to test the hypotheses, derived from extracellular recording studies, on the mechanisms of neural network activity which underlie the central integrative processing of non-synchronous patterned activity from the periphery. In particular, the goal is to determine how a specific skin receptor system connects with the central network and is involved transferring somaesthetic information through the network. The methodology relies heavily on online computer control of the experiments.